A Tragical Love
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: Reno and Tseng have a talk about relationships, and oddly enough, Romeo and Juliet. -Yuffie x Tseng- *NOT YAOI: Reno/Tseng friendship* Sequel to "Home Is Where The Heart Is".


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to hire Cloud Strife to shove a package up your ass. :]

Pairing: Tseng x Yuffie Kisaragi; Hinted Tifa x Reno, past one sided Tseng x Aerith and Reno x Cissnei

Warning: Very dry humor. Slightly AU. Romeo and Juliet references. I will warn you; there is references to man/man relations, which will be explained in the author's note at the bottom.

Summary: Reno and Tseng have a talk about relationships, and oddly enough, Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**One Shot  
**

* * *

_A Tragical Love  


* * *

_

It had been a quiet day for once in exactly three weeks, Tseng noted as he sat in his office. He knew the reason; the little princess, that had recently made her presence very known to the leader of the Turks, had been sent on a mission that morning and wouldn't return until the next day. He knew not why the girl followed him around and told odd stories, that he was sure weren't true, but he had grown to enjoy her company and voice. It brought peace and clarity to his shattered and tormented soul, although, he did not try to make it obvious to anyone; the woman nor their fellow employees.

However, the Turk was no fool. He could see the glances he got when he was followed by the ninja, the sly smiles and odd gestures from those around the two. Either the ninja didn't know about them, possibly not even noticing them, or she just didn't really care much for what the others thought. Tseng, on the other hand, found himself feeling in the spotlight - something he didn't like - and slightly embarrassed that a woman half his age was the reasoning for these moments. Nonetheless, he ignored them to the best of his ability and denied anything coming from his own warriors.

Today would be different and Tseng would have no other choice but to play along; but he didn't quite know that, yet.

"Romeo, oh, Romeo!" The voice and the door to his office opening startled the Turk in question, his dark eyes snapping over and spying the last person he would want to see. In all of his red headed glory stood Reno, Tseng's second in command and most annoying companion. "Where art thy Juliet?"

Tseng arched a single brow at the other man, frowning ever so slightly at the antics of the red headed Turk. "What are you babbling on about now, Reno?"

"Oh come on! Can't you play along just once? I went and read Romeo and Juliet - " The younger Turk paused at the sight of the glare he was receiving from his boss, only offering a sheepish grin. "Alright, so I made Elena read it and give me the run down, but you get it!"

"I cannot play along, Reno, if I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be coy with me, Romeo." Tseng's looked startled at the husky and accusing tone the lanky red head's voice held, although quickly recovered as the other Turk grinned slyly. "I'm not a fool, and I'm not blind. I can see the way you look at _her_, yo."

Heart pounding painfully against his ribs, Tseng felt a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't have been that blind not to see the attention he had drawn from his young ally. His mind began to panic at the thought; if Reno had noticed, had the others as well? Had his other companions realized his unnatural attraction to the princess of his former country? He began to feel ill to his stomach, but chose to ignore it - ignore everything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Reno spat teasingly, his blue eyes flashing with mischief that rattled Tseng's terror farther. "Those glances that you think are secret, yeah I saw them. The way your eyes seem brighter and less, well, no offense, but less dead and shattered. The smiles that I haven't seen in years showing up when she wanders into the area. I've known ya for years, boss, and I remember the way you look at her being the way you used to look at Aerith, your personal Rosaline."

A wounded expression took over the raven haired man's expression at the flower maiden's name, although, he quickly turned those pained eyes to the paperwork sitting on his desk. He didn't need to think about what the other male said, he noted as he signed his name at the bottom of one of the documents in front of him. "See that is where you are wrong, Reno. You seem to have the roles in this story a bit off."

"Oh yeah," Reno grinned devilishly as he flopped down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Then if you're not Romeo and she's not Juliet, who is?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, however, I must remember who you are." The man replied with a bit of bite in his tone, eyes trailing upward to take note of his companion's scowl. "It is obvious that you do not know the tale as well as many. You are more like Romeo and Tifa is obviously Juliet."

"How'd you - "

"I'm your boss, I know everything." Tseng's voice was plain, as if he hadn't a care in the world about the situation. "It plays in well, my friend. You seem to forget that you once had a Rosaline as well."

Reno mumbled, "Cissnei..."

"Mhm." Tseng placed the previously signed document into a bin, turning his gaze to another. "Juliet had advances made upon her by Paris, but she still chose you - something that Rosaline couldn't."

"Paris?" Reno looked bewildered for a moment, until Tseng sent him another glance. "Oh! Cloud."

"Yes."

"Doesn't he die at the end?" Blue eyes spot the nod from his superior, causing the red head to snicker a bit as he leans back. "Go figure. But what role do you and the princess play?"

"It is a simple role, honestly. I live the role of a man pining after another with secret gazes, desires that upon discovery could mean shame, appearing in some odd sense obsessed with a free thinker that could never return his affection." Tseng paused as he signed the new document and placed it with the other, eyes scanning over the last paper remaining on the flat surface of his desk. "He is a thoughtful man who will look out for Romeo, but can do nothing but disappear in the end."

"I know this one," Reno spoke up with one of his all-knowing grins, "**Benjamin**!"

"_Benvolio_," the raven haired man corrects with slight amusement.

"Whatever," the red head grunts before eying his leader. "But then who's the ninja?"

"Is it not obvious?"

Reno rolled his eyes, "No."

"She is a free spirit, reckless but still quick witted and playful. She becomes frustrated easily with depressing situations and will attempt at any cost to bring that person - "

"The nurse?"

"No," Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Mercutio_."

"Mer - **Wait**?" Reno looked frustrated, then a smile spreading across his pale face. "You just called her a _dude_."

"Reno."

"Man," he leans back as he observes Tseng signing the final paper. "We have one fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet."

Tseng's lips twitched into a faint smile as he placed the last of his paperwork into the bin, then picking up the files and straightening them. "Not really. We're just writing our own version."

"Heh, go figure." Reno shrugged his shoulders as he noted the raven haired man holding out the files to him. He arched a brow, "What?"

"Take them to _Montague _and _Escalus_," the man replied vaguely.

"Rufus and Reeve?" He watched as his superior nodded, then took the files from him and stood. He rolled his shoulders and he turned, heading to the exit but only stopping in the doorway. "You know, when I was talkin' to _Paris_, he was sayin' something about _Mercutio_."

Tseng arched a brow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, seems like the reckless free spirit just maybe a bit more into the peacemaker then he thinks - secret glances and stuff, I heard."

Tseng found his faint smile growing as he watched his ally disappear out of his office, closing the door behind him. He leaned back in his seat for a moment, dark eyes moving to the phone upon his desk and studied it. Without realizing it, he reached out and picked it up, flipping it open and scanning through his contacts. Finding the one he needed to, he pressed send and listened to the rings for a moment or two; the voicemail picking up and his heart pounding against his ribcage in distress. "_Gaki_, it's - _Urgirimono_. Be careful and return soon; I have found that Reno is more annoying when you're not around. Until then, farewell."

* * *

Author's Note:_ I am not on crack, I swear it! This idea came to me because I was speaking with a new friend on here about something that happened in highschool - when we were doing the play Romeo and Juliet. This little plot bunny just came to me, and I decided to make it a sequel to 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'. _

_Now to explain the whole Mercutio/Benvolio thing; when we did the play, our adviser wanted there to be a somewhat secret relationship between the two. She told us that there was so much underlining dialogue between the two, and the scene when Mercutio is wounded presented the idea. (even though I think she took a joke between a friend and I seriously) So yeah, enjoy? I doubt that explained anything but it's still cute with all my dry humor included.  
_


End file.
